


Puberty (Art)

by reichtrash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Hitler Youth, Hitlerjugend, M/M, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reichtrash/pseuds/reichtrash
Summary: A soldier and his boy embrace.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Puberty (Art)

**Author's Note:**

> A drawing of my characters Friedrich and Helmut. They met when Helmut was around the age of 10/11. Friedrich likely got to see Helmut start puberty, which was a weird time in his life.

[View outside AO3](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/718592560578166915/807427016054800434/Puberty.png)


End file.
